


Under the rain

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Rain, Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: El is stuck under the rain with her brother's present.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 1





	Under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20!

Rain was falling diligently on Hawkins. Normally, Jane was supposed to join everyone at the arcade to play video games but she had to go first find her last present, for Jonathan, before that and was now stuck under the frontage of an old shop to protect her brother's present and herself from the downpour.

She sighed and leant againt the wall. She knews she will have to wait for a moment. It wasn't like summer, rain wasn't going to fall for a minute or two, it was going to be longer thant that.

Watching rain falling and flowing on the road until the pipelines, she started to think of a lot of stupid things she never thought about before. She stayed like this for a moment, rocked by the rain, when she heard someone calling her, bringing her back to reality. She bent a little to not be wet and see who was calling her when Dustin sliding under the frontage next to her, an umbrella on top of him. It was like if she was facing her savior when he covered her under the umbrella too. It was probably for that reason she had the impression the boy was haloed and first didn't understand what he was saying.

“What?

-I finally found you!

-How have you done that?

-Will was saying you had to find something for christmas. Since I'm the only one to have an umbrella, I came to catch you. “ He gave her his arm for her to take. “You come? We will have to run to not be too wet.

-Or we could wait until the rain stop.

-The others will be surprised to see us joining them later than they fought.

-We'll tell them you took time to find me.”

Dustin acted like if he took the time to think about it then smiled at her.

“It's good for me, let's do that.”


End file.
